


牡蛎结

by CLInai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLInai/pseuds/CLInai





	牡蛎结

1.  
“我认为性交对你而言并不比吃人更享受，汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔叉起一块鱼肉，眼神略过鱼的纹理和银质餐具的繁复花纹，落到对面人的身上。  
“因为吃人的时候你总会精心构思和准备，你享受长时间的诱捕、创作与烹调，汉尼拔。但在性事上你一向草率。”  
“你是指阿拉那吗，威尔？”  
汉尼拔咀嚼着鱼肉，满意于它的鲜美。这一半归功于自己精湛的厨艺，另一半归功于威尔同样精湛的钓鱼技巧。  
“不，那属于你捕猎的一个步骤。”威尔从手中的牡蛎壳抬起头，习惯性地去数汉尼拔分明的睫毛。  
他们现在坐的很近，两人中间是方形的北欧产赤松木餐桌。威尔早就拒绝坐在那身形巨大厚重的长条餐桌边，他声称它太正式，太拘谨，容易让他联想起不好的回忆。但其实只是因为那样的话两人不好对坐，而且不容易看清汉尼拔的睫毛。  
“毕竟，吃是头等大事。”汉尼拔微笑。

2.  
汉尼拔挑起牡蛎的肉，用近乎苛刻的眼光审视柠檬汁的流淌。粉红细腻的肉团似乎还在轻颤、蠕动，像海洋的小心脏。味道却与心脏不同，温凉、光滑、咸酸。像来自另一个时空的唇舌。  
他突然想起，下午威尔拎着装满鱼的桶，从结冰的湖上向自己走来时，浅棕色发丝在白茫茫的雪景中映出的太阳的光泽。空气里大概就是牡蛎的味道。  
不同于威尔，汉尼拔很少发呆，他总是清醒、冷静、优雅、逻辑分明。但现在，等汉尼拔回过神来的时候，对面的人不知什么时候已经把手肘撑在桌上，身子向前探，脸离得很近，呼吸快要扑到自己脸上。  
汉尼拔看到他嘴唇张合。  
“上眼睑，一百四十三根。”  
他还看到，虽然威尔谈论着他的睫毛，他的视线却落在他唇上。

3.  
当汉尼拔几乎有些急切地吻下去的时候，他脑中唯一的声音是，这不草率。  
这一点也不草率。

除了鱼，他们刚刚还吃了牡蛎。  
牡蛎被放在足以冷冻一颗肾脏的冰块上，威尔把半片柠檬的汁水挤到上面，混着一点残留的海水，让那团肉的每一个侧面都闪烁起奇丽的光泽。  
海水的咸，柠檬的酸，和牡蛎肉的鲜腥混在一处，滚过喉结。  
而现在，威尔的唇舌间搏动着更强的生命力。  
咸腥、光滑、炽热。  
牡蛎在冰块上徒劳地轻颤，尽管现下喉间的那根事物，与牡蛎一样细腻光滑，却喷薄着近乎暴烈的热焰，过高的温度向他的喉咙深处欺压。  
“威尔......”汉尼拔托着威尔的后脑勺，手指插进浅棕的卷发。  
威尔抬眼看向汉尼拔。那是他从未露出过的表情与风致。尽管威尔承认平时的汉尼拔也十分迷人，但此时的迷人完全是......extraterrestrial（来自天外的）。  
不可多得并且缱绻危险。  
和阿拉娜在一起的时候他也是这样的吗？  
威尔的胸口蓦然一烫。

4.  
汉尼拔的身子抖动得越来越剧烈。他猛地拉起威尔，把他的头按到自己的颈窝里，偏头张口就咬上他的耳朵，象某种优雅的野兽，舌尖卷着吮吸，舔吻着他的耳垂。  
真想就这么咬下来咽下去。  
威尔被激得浑身发颤，近乎无力地推拒。他试图重新俯下身去。  
他要品尝他。  
“哦...汉尼拔......”威尔觉得似乎有许多指头，蘸着辛甜的火星，扫过自己的每一个角落。有一头炽热的牡蛎，举着火的刀刃，划过每一寸肌肤，留下一路蜗牛一样湿漉漉的划痕。  
威尔终于又把身子滑下去，手口并用。  
喷发的那一刻，滚烈的熔岩几乎把他的喉头烫穿，直直向下轰进他的心脏。  
像是把牡蛎、人类肝脏和死亡混在一起，榨出的汁，并且煮沸。  
威尔还在品味，脖子被两只大手托住。汉尼拔俯下身，偏头注视着威尔蓄满生理性泪水的眼瞳，专注地呼吸。  
威尔那奇怪的须后水（威尔一直固执地不肯换，长时间以来汉尼拔已经被迫觉得它不难闻了）、汗液、自己精’液的气味和......拉丝的蜂蜜一般的清甜香气。  
汉尼拔温柔地触着对方的嘴唇，舌头滑进去品尝两人的味道。对于汉尼拔来说，舌尖的盛宴才是终极的感官享受。  
他看着威尔咽下，喉结鼓动。  
不够，还不够。

5.  
汉尼拔喜欢用牡蛎招待他的“客人们”，因为这样可以让他们的肉质更鲜美。  
谁说今晚不是呢？  
可是除去“饲料”的作用，牡蛎自古以来就充满性暗示的象征意味。那团粉红的息肉像极了女性下’体的景致。  
酸、腥、温、冷、光滑、饱满、隐秘、紧致，风月勾缠无边。

威尔被进入的时候浑身抖得不成样子。他仿佛又回到了曾经在莱克特医生的治疗下，神经紊乱颠倒无措的日子。  
“...让我看着你，威尔。” 汉尼拔把威尔翻过来，右手拇指一遍一遍地抚着他的脸颊和脖颈，嘴唇像做外科手术一般精准地温在他身体的某些处所，分散他的注意力。  
威尔不是女人，他没有牡蛎般的那套东西。但他感到有牡蛎粘稠的液体在他的体内滑动，包裹着那该死的滚烫。  
融合，渗透，交蚀，一同释发。

6.  
这真正拓展了汉尼拔感官的疆界。不同于吃人，不同于与任何一个人女人做爱。有时候他觉得自己已经把威尔吃了，但威尔一边濒死地喘息，一边又随着自己的节奏而愈发有力地搏动。这样的生命，是一场吃不完的盛宴。  
汉尼拔定神看着威尔，全身都是红红紫紫的牙印和吻痕，有的地方还在渗血。自己真把他给吃了也说不定。  
汉尼拔低下头去吮吸威尔肩胛骨上的一块青紫的皮肤，想着自己曾告诉他，很多东西会改变人的思维方式。  
比如脑炎，比如吃人。  
比如与爱的人做爱。

但这还不够，远远不够。

7.  
威尔一巴掌拍在汉尼拔背上，轻声抽气。“别动了....疼。”  
“威尔，答应我两件事，你不必现在就做，但在你活着的时候一定要做完。”  
“......”威尔还在酸胀中没缓过神，枕边人突然的严肃让他一时有点懵。  
“...好。”  
“第一。Fuck me.”  
威尔嗤笑，“这我明天就能完成。”  
“随你。”汉尼拔吻一下他的卷发。  
“第二。Eat me.”

8.  
“我活得不会比你长，威尔，相信我。等我死去的那一天，你要按我精心准备的菜谱，吃了我。每一个部分都别浪费。”  
因为即使是性’交，也没办法把我完全融入你。当我死后，何以安息？我本从不屑投奔上帝，但如果我人间的躯体一定要找一个处所安静地平躺，我愿栖身于你的骨髓，奔流于你的血液。  
让我们融合，渗透，交蚀。  
彻底的。  
“不，汉尼拔......”威尔不可置信地皱眉，“你知道我不是cannibal.”  
“对，但你爱我。”  
威尔盯着汉尼拔的脸，突然略带轻松地笑开,“你会让我成为apex-predator（顶级捕食者）。”

“答应我，威尔。”  
“好。”

威尔拥抱着汉尼拔深长地呼吸。他指尖下的躯体中，融合了许多人的骨肉与血液，连同他们的愆罪、惊慌与贪婪。而他们，铸就了他。  
他摸到汉尼拔的心脏，惊异于它的脆弱，也惊异于它与自己的心脏的相似。  
它们都在跳动，完全同一个频率。

9.  
此后，汉尼拔常吃牡蛎。  
他的心情就好像一个少女，花很长时间精心装扮自己，只为去见自己的心上人。  
他想自己更鲜美一点。

\----------------------fin-----------------------------


End file.
